User talk:IceBite
Welcome Welcome to Halo Fanon! Ciao RE: RP: Above Reproach Sure, just follow the guidelines here to create your character, then add them to the list on the RP's page. P.S. Don't forget to sign messages. I wasn't sure who sent that for a while. :P *Multiple characters is great, just make sure they all work with the backstory. Aragorn-150 Re: Remember me?! I'll have those pics uploaded within the next 2 and half hours. I took them first thing this morning, but I have no method of uploading them until I get back to my mom's house. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 23:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Here they are: »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 01:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I won't be on my Xbox until Monday, but I already have a screenshot that you might be able to use. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 15:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I can't upload it right now because it appears that something is wrong with b.net. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 15:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took so long, but here's the pic you wanted: 400px If the guy in the bacground is an issue, you could just crop him out or ask me to. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 04:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) That's more challenging. Can I use Halo 3: ODST, or should I stick with Reach? Also, the earliest I can get them to you is late tomorraow night. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 22:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I hope these will work. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 04:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I tried to take the pics for Basch last night, but my idiot little brother took the iPad and I couldn't remember what armor you wanted off the top of my head. You'll have to wait until Monday, sadly. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 18:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) BTW, if you're into Gears of War, Gears Fanon could use some more contributors at present. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 18:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You should check Gears out. The story at least. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 18:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I know... another issue occurred... but I am going to be on the Xbox for over two hours today, and my plan is to get the screenshots as soon as I get on in order to avoid more complications. I'm very sorry for taking so long... »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 19:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) The Basch pics are ready; expect them within the next hour and a half. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorta. I have taken the images, but one of them didn't show up on Bnet. Plus my mom took away my PSP last night, which is the only device on which bnet is actually working. I think I'll just give you my Gamertag and you can upload them on your own. My Gamertag is Ch1ck3nFr1kaS33. Search for my stats on Bnet, then go to my recent screenshots and find what you need. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 16:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Bnet is Bungie.net. You can find my stats on the site here. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 16:18, October 20, 2011 (UTC) You could also try the Vanity Reach armor generator. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Good point. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 17:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC)